Along with increasing improvement of people's living standard, the demand on vehicles is greater and greater. People not only pay attention to the quality and modeling inside the vehicles, but also more and more pursue individuation on decoration of vehicle's appearances. However, due to the acceleration of pace of life, people unwillingly spend too much time on installation of a vehicle surface ornament that can be mounted by only a complex procedure or special tool.
For example, the patent CN03279480.0 discloses a vehicle cover decoration strip, which is fixed on a vehicle cover to achieve a better decoration action, and the connection between the decoration strip and the vehicle cover is also very firm.
However, along with continuous improvement of people's living standard, basically, every family will purchase a vehicle, and at night, as the safety accidents caused by the vehicles are more and more, the decoration strip simply having the decoration action cannot meet the demands of people well.